It's a Sex-Hate Relationship
by Poisoned Rose 3
Summary: About two characters from a Hunger Games RP, a incredibly hot District 1 and District 7 victors having sex after both were bought by the same person in the sex trade. (I do not own either of these characters)
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to post this because I was kind of proud of it. Be warned Roy Harbinger and Alec Klassen are not my characters. But I ship them on a Hunger Games RP forum we are on and thought this was incredibly good. Alec Klassen is a District 7 victor of the 81st games (Actor: Drew Roy) and Roy Harbinger is a District 1 Victor of the 73rd Games (Actor: Alex Pettyfer) and they've had sexual frustration cause they've both been in the trade, Alec is straight but Roy is bixsexual and obviously likes to have sex with Alec. So, enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Roy knocked on the apartment door, he was doing his job. Well, he wasn't doing them yet. A girl opened the door and her eyes light up when she saw Roy,<p>

"Roy!" The girl said excitedly and pulled him into the room, "My names Christine." She said.

Roy smiled charmingly as he walked in, "Well may I say Christine you are quite a sight." He smiled.

Christine giggled a little, "Oh Mr. Harbinger save your charm for my friend."

Roy hesitated, "Oh so it'll be a three some?" He asked almost enthusiastically, he hadn't partaken in one for a while.

"Of course not silly!" Christine exclaimed, setting a hand on his chest, "You and him will be having some fun while I record!"

Roy paused for a moment, "A him." He said, "Alright, I'm good with that. Where is this him?" He asked, though he found it weird that she would be recording them. Whatever, he had done a lot weirder things in his seven years in the sex trade.

Christine paused, "He's in the bathroom, freshening up." She said. "I think he was a little shaken up when I told you he would be doing you."

Roy looked confused, "What do you-" He was cut off when he heard a door open and Alec Klassen walked into the room. "Son of a bitch." He said under his breath, their eyes meeting.

Alec looked at Roy and then looked away. They both knew that they had been avoiding each other, Roy had ordered him once in the sex trade for... well, sex. Roy couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing that he would enjoy this very much.

"Alright!" Christine said, "Both of you follow me!" She lead them to a room that looked like a guest room with a queen size bed. She turned, getting something from her draws, and handing one small packet to both of them. "This is your script. Just a guideline, memorize it but I'm expecting you to add more flare to it." She chirped, "I mean I'm sure you both will anyway." She said happily.

Roy glanced at Alec and then began looking through the packet, reading it, he already saw the first thing he didn't agree with but knew he didn't have a choice. He kept reading and watched Alec's reactions, noticing that they were about to do a lot of stuff.

"You two ready?" Christine asked.

Alec sighed and set the paper down, "Ready when you are."

Christine walked over and started the camera and then started two others that were at different angle and sat in the corner.

Alec approached Roy who stood at the bottom of the bed and yanked him towards him. Roy looked at him as if he was madly in love with Alec, after all they both had a long experience in acting... in some sort of form. His lips hovering close to them and they kissed each other passionately. Roys hand tangled in Alec's hair as Alec gently pushed him onto the bed and climbed over top of him. Their lips tore at each other as Roy's tongue tapped his teeth for approval and then their tongue's tangled with each other, neither one needing to break away for air, nor did they really want to.

Alec's fingers entangled in his hair and then yanked his head back roughly and kissed his neck furiously. Roy let out a moan, "Alec..." He groaned as his hands slowly lifted Alec's shirt up from the bottom.

He quickly stood up on his knees and took his shirt off, still over top of Roy. Roy leaned up immediately, his hand going and running up his chest, looking at Alec lustfully. His hand went up and down his chest, feeling every crevasse and abb and leaned over ward, kissing by his happy trail roughly. Alec's fingers entangled in Roy's hair as he was over top of him and Roy slowly began kissing up his chest roughly, making Alec moan a little. Roy bite his nipple a little teasingly, making Alec's breathing hitch.

Roy stood up on his knees and kissed Alec again, pulling him closer to him, his hand unbuttoning Alec's pant and pulled them down quickly, Alec then helping him take his pants off, "You're so hot." Roy mumbled, looking at him lustfully and his hand began rubbing his member through his boxers.

Alec looked at Roy, lust also written off his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. Roy smiled and took his underwear off, his hand slowy began stroking Alec's member, his eyes glued to it. As soon as Roy got Alec as hard as he could he lowered himself down to it, looking up at Alec as their eyes locked and licked up his member, making Alec buck up a little but then controlled himself.

Roy finally wrapped his lips around Alec's member, his hand holding it up and began slowly bobbing on it. Alec let out loud moans and began bucking up, Roy began following his patterning, when Alec went up he pushed his lips down and when he went down he went up. He stopped for a moment, catching his breath and Alec grunted indignantly and Roy kissed the tip of member and began going again. Alec kept himself propped himself up on one elbow and began bucking up again, his hand going into Roy's hair and pushed hi head down, "Fuck Roy..." He groaned.

Roy finally stopped, looking at him and leaned up and kissed him, shoving his tounge into his mouth, almost as if payback. Alec blushed a little, he couldn't of loved that more but now he was tasting his own on his tounge but he kissed him back, and pulled away, "You have to much clothes." He growled and then began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, kissing Roy's chest once and shoved him down so he was overtop of him again.

Alec began kissing down his chest, his hands running up his chest as he got to his pants, unbuttoning them and then pulled them off. Roy propped himself up one his elbows as Alec had and watched as Alec pulled his underwear off, his hand going and stroking Roy's already hard member, looking up at Roy. He lifted Roy's legs up and scooted him forwards, positioning himself, ready to push into Roy. "You ready baby?" Alec cooed.

Roy began stroking himself, "Fuck me Alec." He said, looking at him wantingly.

Alec smiled and then hesitated, "You'll have to be a little patient." He put a some lube on two of his fingers and slowly pushed it inside of Roy. Roy let out a soft moan, his back arching a little. Alec smiled and inserted a third finger, and then a fourth, Roy moaning loudly. "C'mon Alec..." He groaned.

"Being a little impatient Roy?" Alec mused as he pushed his fingers deeper into Roy, pulling them out and pushing back in. "You're so tight Roy, you're going to feel great." He grinned a little.

"Then... Agh- hurry the fuck up."

Alec pulled his fingers out of Roy and then slowly eased himself into him. Roy let out a loud moan in unison with Alec. He groaned a little and pushed back on Alec a little, making Alec smirk. Alec pushed himself int Roy until all of him was inside of Roy. He didn't move, letting Roy adjust to the new feeling, he was overwhelmed by Roy's heat. Alec slowly began rocking, thrusting deep into Roy. Alec moaned loudly, loving Roy's tightness and began to thrust into him faster.

"Oh fuck Alec..." Roy groaned, "Yes... Yes..." He moaned as he felt every centimeter of Alec thrusting in him, loving it so much. "Fuck you feel good."

Alec kept going, picking up the pace, Roy was so tight and the feeling of his walls was driving him crazy. "You're so tight." He began fucking Roy even harder, grunting.

Roy's hands ran up Alec's arms to his shoulders, groaning loudly as Alec began going hard, gripping his shoulders, "Alec." He said firmly, "Alec... Alec fuck me, fuck me please Alec!" He cried out.

Alec looked down at his work, Roy was being driven crazy and things were only going to get better and began going even harder until he hit his prostate, making Roy cry out, and making Alec moan even louder. "That's your spot baby." He cooed and reached over to the side of the bed and got rope that had been placed their and quickly tied Roy's hands to the bed post.

Roy looked confused, and looking absolutely helpless. Alec began thrusting as hard as he could aiming straight for Roy's prostate, hitting it repeatedly. Roy gasped out loudly and began crying out loudly, "Al-" He voice cut off as Alec cried out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck you're tight." Alec groaned and continued to fuck him even harder, if that was possible, loving the feeling of himself hitting Roy's prostate. "Fuck you're mine." He snapped and kept going, his hand reaching to Roy's member and began stroking it fast.

"Alec!" Roy cried out, "P-Please..." He couldn't take that he couldn't touch Alec. That he couldn't feel Alecs chest and kiss him, oh how he wanted him. He couldn't take Alec's cock throbbing inside of him, hitting his prostate again and again and again. It was perfect.

Alec kept going until he bent his head began and moaned, he groaned as an orgasm rippled through his body. He rode it out continued to pound into Roy, sending wave after wave of him into Roy. He slowed himself down and after a few more thrusts into him he stopped completely and pulled himself out, both of them gasping. Alec leaned up and kissed him as he jerked him off quickly.

Roy lurched forward, his toes curling naturally and kissed him harder, hating that his hands were tied to the bed post but loved every thing Alec was doing to him. Finally Roy burst, squirting onto his own chest. He moaned as Alec slowly came to a stop. Alec untied his hands, the two looking each other in the eyes and kissed softly.

Roy stared at him for a few moments and then looked over at Christine, and smiled very happily. "I'm ready for my close up."

Christine smiled a little, "You two are so hot."


	2. Chapter 2

Roy Harbinger was standing at the Before Games Party, his girlfriend, Desirae, stood next to him. He smiled as he smaller talked with famous capitolites, trying to convince them of his tributes worth this year for the 88th Hunger Games. Although it didn't take the sponsors to much convincing when it came to sponsoring careers. His eyes wandered as he saw Alec Klassen, and he hesitated for a second. Alec was standing next to his wife, Juliet. He was in love with Desirae, but he couldn't help but feel lustful towards Alec, especially after there encounter in the sex trade. It had only been a week, but the two were both taken out of the sex trade, for good this time. He watched as he saw Alec leave Juliets side and walk away from her, towards the bathroom.

"Babe." Roy said, his eyes not leaving Alec. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He kissed her cheek and walked towards the bathroom. Alec had already slipped into the bathroom and he opened it, following him in. He walked in silently and locked the bathroom door. He stood behind Alec using the urinal, yes it was kind of creepy. He wait until he knew Alec was done peeing and quickly pressed his chest up against Alec's back, his hand reaching around and grabbing his member.

"What the hell?" Alec said and pushed back, slamming Roy against the wall. Roy got out from behind him and turned and pushed Alec against the wall, his hand still on his member. Right away he began to jerk him off. "Roy?" He hissed and shoved him back, but his member was already kind of bigger.

Roy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall and out his other hand on his member and continued rubbing it. "Oh come on, I know your horny." He smirked, "Your always horny, it's what the trade does to us. The victors that are sent there."

Alec's hand went to his wrist that was jerking him off, grabbing it tightly but didn't move it. "That is not true." He said, with a little less force.

Roy smirked, kind of cockily, "There we go Alec." He said as he kept jerking him off, "Oh it's true, I know it better then anyone."

Alec's grip loosened a little, he seemed to relax kind of. "I have a girlfriend, and so do you." He said. "Besides, I'm not into guys." He insisted.

"You don't have to be Alec." Roy smiled and took his hand away, getting lower and didn't hesitate, engulfing Alec's cock into his mouth.

Alec closed his eyes, opening his mouth as a slight moan come out. "Someone might walk in." He tried to protest.

Roy ignored him, knowing he had locked the door. He slowly began bobbing, dragging his tongue around Alec's cocking, sucking him happily. Roy kept going as Alec began thrusting forward, trying to find a rhythm with Roy. Roy pulled away, making a loud kind of popping noise as he stopped.

Alec grunted in defiance, wanting Roy to continue. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Roy take his belt off, pulling his pants and underwear down. Roy grabbed his cock, rubbing it a little and then put it back in his mouth, slowly began to bob again.

Alec moaned again, resting his head against the wall and closed his eyes and began thrusting forward again. Roy stopped moving, keeping his member inside of his mouth and grabbed Alec's hand, gently putting it on the back of his head, wanting Alec to lead him. Alec clenched his teeth and began moving Roy's head faster then before, also thrusting into his throat.

Roy began chocking a little but didn't care as Alec began moving his head faster. "Fuck Roy." Alec groaned loudly, thrusting faster. Every moment he was getting closer and closer. Roy didn't mind as he sucked on Alec's cock, Alec finally getting there. Alec's back arched and he thruster forward, pushing Roy's head forward so he had every inch of him in his mouth and exploded inside of him. Roy coughed and gaged a little but swallowed everything Alec gave to him.

Alec kept his eyes closed and Roy stood up, unbuttoning his white shirt, smilin when he saw Alec's chest. His hands began wandering his chest, just because he wanted to feel it. Alec opened his eyes, looking at Roy.

Roy smirked a little, "I just wanted to get a glimpse of it." He said, meaning Alec's chest and abs. "You're so hot." Alec didn't say anything as Roy looked him in the eyes, seeing nothing but lust. "You're thinking about fucking me, aren't you?" He asked. Alec just nodded, feeling guilty. "Come to my place, tomorrow at 11. Desirae works all day." He said.

Roy bent down and kissed the tip of Alec's member once, and pulled his boxers up, dressing him again until he looked like nothing happened. He stood up and went to kiss Alec but he turned his head, Roy stopping, hesitating. "I suck you off, and you won't even kiss me?" He asked.

Alec frowned, turning and looking at him and kissed him hard, thinking Roy wanted that. Roy kissed back, happy it was just a kiss and pulled away and walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
